fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacksmith
Jacksmith is a weapon-building game in which you must help Jacksmith to build perfect weapons for local fighter clans. The fighter clans will help you defeat the monsters you cannot defeat by yourself, and then you can rescue Princess Liliana after defeating Dudley. There are monsters with different elements you must use to defeat them. The elements: Water, Fire, Ice, Stone, Wind, Lightning, Plant and Shadow. You can buy weapon parts from Gander, you can also craft epic weapons that will boost any special element or power for all soldiers. Previews * 7/05/2012: Sneak Peek: New Game in the Works! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1107 * 7/12/2012: Sneak Peek: Character Designs http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1147 * 7/19/2012: Sneak Peek: Enemy Designs http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1193 * 7/25/2012: Sneak Peek: Our Next Game: Jacksmith! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1225 * 8/08/2012: Jacksmith Preview: Scout http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1270 * 8/15/2012: Jacksmith Preview: Battle http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1320 * 8/22/2012: Jacksmith Preview: The Wagon: http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1368 * 8/29/2012: Jacksmith Sword Making Part 1: Casting http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1414 * 9/05/2012: Sword Making: Hammering, Building, and Presenting http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1436 * 9/12/2012: Jacksmith Preview: The Battle http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1491 * 9/19/2012: Jacksmith Preview: Gander's Shop http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1528 * 9/26/2012: Jacksmith Launches Tomorrow! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1583 * 9/27/2012: Jacksmith is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1596 How Each Day Goes In the game, you play as Jacksmith. Everyday, Scout goes ahead of your wagon and tells you the attacking enemies and which element they are weakened by. You make weapons according to what each animal wants. You build as fast as possible for bonus points in emeralds. It is very similar to Papa's Gamerias. Just like it takes time to make the perfect taco, it also takes time to make the perfect weapons. But you can make the weapons however you want, unlike the Gamerias. At the end of the day, you play a battle with your enemies, you help to shoot cannonballs by clicking the mouse or pressing a number depending on the bomb you want to shot. Enemies drop loots (gems and weapon parts) when the battle goes on, you need to collect them by dragging your cursor over them. If any of your soldier's weapon breaks during the battle, he surrenders. If you defeat all the enemies of the day, you will get a treasure chest with an Epic Weapon design and its parts. Fighting Clans The Pigarius Legion- The Pigarius Legion are the royal army of the Plumpfeather Kingdom. These sword-wielding swine were ordered by the King to follow and assist Jacksmith on his treacherous journey. Traditionally, the Pigarius Legion are rigously trained in the art of sword. Whether it's a simple Longsword or a mighty Falchion, these talented legionnaires can take on any challenger, even a shadowy Direhog. The Cluckshire Brood- The Cluckshire Brood are known for their masterful skills in archery. This feathered family once resided in the wooded camp of Cluckshire Springs. Fearing a rainstorm of arrows, no clans ever attempted to attack the Brood's stronghold. Their family was finally driven out when a great wildfire swept the forest, leaving the charred landscape called Cinder Springs. The Capriloch Clan- This rowdy family of axe wielding goats live in the picturesque highlands of Capriloch. Jacksmith's handiwork can be seen throughout much of their village. Over the years he has developed a good friendship with their clan chief, Hoof Ramhart. Upon hearing of Jacksmith's quest, Hoof sent out some of his best axemen to help along the way. The Martello Flock- The Martello Flock are farmers by trade and can be found working away in the fertile fields of Plumpfeather Kingdom. They were eager to defend their farms and kingdom when they heard about Dudley's evil plan. Without any combat training, these fearless sheeps offered to shield the warriors during the dangerous battles. The Meadowguard- The Meadowguard is a highly honored class of knights who have taken part in many epic battles throughout the ages. These skilled pikemen will fight alongside anyone who finds themselves battling the forces of evil. The Meadowguard's final battle took place centuries ago against a mighty wizard known as Dromaius Vermillion. Although victorious, the Meadowguard's kingdom was completely destroyed. The Oxdin Herd- The Oxdin Herd are a fierce clan of battle-ready bulls who live beyond the Alpine Ridge. They have known to plunder villages and are feared by many in the Plumpfeather Kingdom. They were the first to feel the wrath of Dudley's magical onslaught as he made his way towards Plumpfeather Castle. They set aside their with the kingdom and joined forces with Jacksmith to defeat Dudley. Weapons * Swords (ordered by The Pigarius Legion) :* Longsword :* Gladius :* Falchion * Arrows (ordered by The Cluckshire Brood) :* Simple Bow :* Winged Bow :* Curled Bow * Axes (ordered by The Capriloch Clan) :* Double Axe :* Broad Axe Dragon Axe * Shields (ordered by The Martello Flock) :* Pointed Shield :* Round Shield :* Box Shield * Pikes (ordered by The Meadowguard) :* Spetum :* Trident :* Moonblade * Maces (ordered by The Oxdin Herd) :* Pegged Mace :* Spiked Mace :* Battle Mace Additional * Bombs (Fired by Scout, you need to click on a bomb using your mouse or click on a number (depending on the bomb you want to fire). Note that two of them are beneficial for the soldiers. ** Cannonball (Basic bomb) ** Fire Bomb ** Repair Bomb (increases durability in existing weapons) ** Lightning Bomb ** Booster Bomb (boosts strength in weapons temporarily) ** Ice Bomb (freezes the enemy for a short time) Locations * Lowlands * Cinder Springs * Alpine Ridge * Boneyard Dunes * Evershade Forest * Wormwood Hollow * Castle Ruins Levels # Newbie # Trainee # Apprentice # Cannoneer # Axe Grinder # Journeyman # Defensman # Sheepshearer # Swordsmith # Bombardier # Pike Pro # Defroster # Arrow Fletcher # Stonemason # Mace Master # Party Healer # Axesmith # Wind Warrior # Arms Painter # Lightsmith # Master Swordsman # Chargebomber # Polearm Pro # Forest Trekker # Bowstringer # Spike Sharpener # Battle Booster # Axe Master # Shadow Boxer # Shield Champion # Master of Blades # Cannon Master # Mad Crafter # Monster Slayer After Level 34, the name does not change any more. Badges There are total 80 badges you can earn in this game. They are: * Traveling Blacksmith: Travel to Cinder Springs - 20 * Mountain Climber: Travel to Apline Ridge - 30 * Desert Trek: Travel to Boneyard Dunes - 40 * Forest Trail: Travel to Evershade Forest - 50 * Trail of Shadows: Travel to Wormwood Hollow - 60 * Storm the Castle: Travel to Castle Ruins - 70 * Full Circle: Leave the Castle Ruins - 80 * Sword Collection: Unlock all types of Swords - 30 * Bow Master: Unlock all types of Bows - 30 * Axe Arsenal: Unlock all types of Axes - 30 * Shield Builder: Unlock all types of Shields - 30 * Pike Possibilities: Unlock all types of Pikes - 30 * Mace Collection: Unlock all types of Maces - 30 * Getting Started: Craft 5 weapons - 5 * Swordsmith: Craft 10 Swords - 20 * Bow Builder: Craft 10 Bows - 20 * Axe Grinder: Craft 10 Axes - 20 * Shield Forger: Craft 10 Shields - 20 * Pikesmith: Craft 10 Pikes - 20 * Macemaker: Craft 10 Maces - 20 * Bronze Builder: Craft any 5 weapons using Bronze - 20 * Iron Age: Craft any 5 weapons using Iron - 20 * Arms of Steel: Craft any 5 weapons using Steel - 20 * Golden Gear: Craft any 5 weapons using Gold - 20 * Crystal Crafter: Craft any 5 weapons using Crystal - 20 * Epic Weapon: Find a scroll with an Epic Weapon Design - 10 * Weapon Recipes: Find 10 Epic Weapon Designs - 25 * Design Catalog: Find 30 Epic Weapon Designs - 40 * Sword Designer: Get 3 different Weapon Designs for Swords - 15 * Bow Designer: Get 3 different Weapon Designs for Bows - 15 * Axe Artist: Get 3 different Weapon Designs for Axes - 15 * Shield Designer: Get 3 different Weapon Designs for Shields - 15 * Pike Plans: Get 3 different Weapon Designs for Pikes - 15 * Mace Designer: Get 3 different Weapon Designs for Maces - 15 * Stick to the Plan: Create a weapon using an Epic Weapon Design - 10 * Epic Arms: Craft 10 Epic Weapons - 25 * Boosted Builder: Craft 20 Epic Weapon - 40 * Cannonballistic: Unlock all of the Cannon Balls - 20 * Field Surgeon: Repair your troops' weapons 10 times with your Repair Bomb - 15 * Finishing Blow: Finish off 10 enemies using your basic Cannonball - 10 * Overkill: Use your Fire, Ice, and Lightning Bombs on your same enemy at the same time - 15 * Fight Fire with Fire: Attack 10 Fire Enemies with Fire-boosted weapons - 10 * Water Weapons: Attack 10 Water Enemies with Water-boosted weapons - 10 * Ice Attacks: Attack 15 Ice Enemies with Ice-boosted weapons - 10 * Clashing Stones: Attack 15 Stone Enemies with Stone-boosted weapons - 10 * Wind Warriors: Attack 20 Wind Enemies with Wind-boosted weapons - 10 * Electrically Charged: Attack 20 Lightning Enemies with Lightning-boosted weapons - 10 * Nature vs. Nature: Attack 30 Plant Enemies with Plant-boosted weapons - 10 * Dueling Shadows: Attack 30 Shadow Enemies with Shadow-boosted weapons - 10 * Baddie Basher: Defeat 30 enemies - 10 * Monster Slayer: Defeat 150 enemies - 10 * Clear the Trail: Kill all enemies on a trail on 20 different days - 15 * Spectator: Battle on 3 days without using your cannon - 15 * Durable Gear: Clear a trail on 5 days without breaking any weapons - 15 * Expert Forger: Get 100% Forging score on any 20 weapons - 10 * Hammer Hero: Get 100% Hammering score on any 20 Swords or Pikes - 15 * Assembler: Get 100% Construction score on any 20 Axes, Shields, or Maces - 15 * 20 Stretches: Get 100% Stretching score on any 20 Bows - 15 * Joy of Painting: Get 100% Painting score on any 20 Shields - 15 * Frequent Fletcher: Get 100% Arrows score on any 20 weapons - 15 * Expert Handling: Get 100% Handle score on any 20 weapons - 15 * Batch of Bronze: Craft all weapons out of Bronze on a single day - 10 * Matching Set: Craft all weapons out of Iron on a single day - 10 * Steel Set: Craft all weapons out of Steel on a single day - 10 * Golden Gear: Craft all weapons out of Gold on a single day - 15 * Unstoppable: Craft all weapons out of Crystal on a single day - 20 * Loot Collector: Pick up 50 weapon parts dropped by enemies in battle - 20 * Ore Forager: Pick up 250 pieces of ore dropped by enemies in battle - 25 * Fallen Gems: Pick up 500 gems dropped by enemies in battle - 25 * Bronze Beginning: Fill a mold's Star Meter and unlock an extra Element Boost on any weapon - 10 * Bronze Boost: Unlock the Bronze Element Boost on 5 weapons - 15 * Powered Up: Unlock the Bronze Element Boost on all weapons - 20 * Silver Starter: Unlock the Silver Element Boost on any weapon - 25 * Silver Stats: Unlock the Silver Element Boost on 5 weapons - 30 * Set of Silver: Unlock the Silver Element Boost on all weapons - 35 * Go for the Gold: Unlock the Gold Element Boost on 5 weapons - 40 * Maxxed out: Unlock the Gold Element Boost on all weapons - 50 * Liliana's Savior: Defeat Dudley and rescue Princess Liliana - 500 Ores * Copper * Bronze * Iron * Steel * Gold * Crystal Trivia * This game is same as the eateria games of Papa Louie, in this game there are customers or soldiers, orders, shops and gradings. The only difference is, it is your own wish how will you create the weapons. * Just as it takes time to make the perfect food in Papa games, it also takes time and needs patience to make the perfect weapons. * There are nine types of enemies to fight at the end of the day. Basic enemies, enemies weak to fire, enemies weak to water, enemies weak to ice, enemies weak to stone, enemies weak to wind, enemies weak to thunder, enemies weak to plant and enemies weak to shadow. As time passes, more enemies arrive. * If you are playing the minigame Mitch's Mess, you will most likely see all the ores from this game. * Albeit this game is similar to gamerias, the customers will not judge times. * This game and Papa's Pancakeria are the only games having grill/forge boosters that do not need to be bought. * The faster you complete a day, the more coins you get. * There is a Jacksmith arcade game that can be bought from the shop in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Cupcakeria, and Pastaria. In Papa's Donuteria and Cheeseria, it is a rare prize. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2012 Games